


The Iron Man Challenge

by missy3307



Series: A Weapon of Mass...Wrecking? [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Tony Stark Does What He Wants, admit it: we all want to have this program, he does it to himself, ticklish tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307
Summary: Tony is back at it again with his specialty programming.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (implied)
Series: A Weapon of Mass...Wrecking? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549102
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	The Iron Man Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Two works in less than one month? Yeah. I know it's crazy. I did promise you guys I would be more active with this series though! I can't wait to hear what you think and don't forget to slam that Kudos button and leave a friendly comment! Until the next one! <3

Another day, another lee mood. At least for Tony, it is. It wasn’t even a week later from the incident with Pepper compromising his tickling program before Tony was holing himself up the lab again. This time, he knew better than to leave his computer unlocked if he had to leave. This particular lee mood was begging to be pushed to Tony’s limits. So far, he was complying with the mood. He worked his life away to finally finish his latest program: The Iron Man Challenge. It was designed to push Tony to his limits. An unrelenting machine tickling the billionaire to the point of insanity. He was smart enough to program the robots to sense when he was about to pass out of exhaustion, so they could back off tickling him. Not only was this program meant to push him to that point once, but that would be too easy for Tony. It was programmed to choose randomly up to 10 times. No safeword to be able to scream out as a safety. He stepped into the testing area before commanding, “Commence Iron Man Challenge,” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part one. I just need some more time to be able to fully develop this one. It will for sure have a continuation! Drop any suggestions you have in the comments below, and don't forget to slam the Kudos!


End file.
